


Remembrance

by Dayzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: excuse me as i shrivel and die, gifts!, i cannot write anymore, i cry, i cry because i love tasteless' writing and this is my gift to her?, i mentioned this via tumblr, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   「 “He sounds like a crazy girlfrie-- <em>ow</em>,” Tom rubs his arm and laughs; “okay. <em>Sorry</em>. But you have to admit, he <em>does</em> act like he’s your..boyfriend?”</p><p>  “We are <em>not dating</em>.” Shizuo says far to quickly to be considered an actual denial, cheeks slightly flushed. Tom raises a brow just as Simon calls out <em>vorona! come break time</em>.」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917229) by [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent). 



> I WROTE THIS BECAUS E I TOLD TASTELESS I WOULD.  
> AND NOW I WROTE THIS AND HATE IT  
> enjoy uvu  
> INSPIRED BY HER WORK

Shizuo meets Tom, in a mix of between moving from bartender to bodyguard. It’s a pleasant interaction, someone _normal_  in the midst of all the strange. But it’s not a _bother_ , regardless, Shizuo accepts his fate as it is. But someone else who doesn’t cringe away from him when he’s tossing a vending machine is pleasant in a way he won’t even _try_  to comprehend.

        It’s four weeks in, three days and two hours when he and Tom meet up for drinks and sushi, Shizuo hasn’t drank yet, watches in slight interest when Dennis prepares their food. There’s a blond wiping the table, occasionally fixing glances but Shizuo isn’t preoccupied with wondering _why_  she keeps looking, it makes him a bit annoyed really-- because he counts staring for such periods of time a silent declaration to fight; memories of middle school and elementary blurred in with daily life.

        Tom is on his third drink of sake, murmuring, “ _what’s_  up with Izaya now?”

“Eh?”

  Tom grins in a slow manner, leaning back while his hands slap on the counter. “You _always_  want to go out for drinks when Izaya does something that upsets you, now that _doesn’t_  bother me..but hey, any excuse to not do paper work, amirite?” He chuckles and Shizuo laughs low as he sips the alcohol that taste slightly like strawberry.

       “He got upset,” Shizuo begins slow, “he got _upset_  when I told him I needed to go out for groceries and when I came _back_ , he got on me about how _who needs fours to shop shizu-chan_!” Shizuo shudders as he utters the nickname, and Tom blinks.

  “Why _did_  it take you four hours?”

       “The damn store was closed and then I _almost_  got into a fight but fuck me _,”_ Shizuo inhales quickly, “he’s been acting like that _alot_  recently.” 

 Tom is silent, the food is handed out to them and Shizuo watches as Tom lifts up a piece of tuna on rice, dumps the sushi in soy sauce and-

    “He sounds like a crazy girlfrie-- _ow_ ,” Tom rubs his arm and laughs; “okay. _Sorry_. But you have to admit, he _does_  act like he’s your..boyfriend?”

  “We are _not dating_.” Shizuo says far to quickly to be considered an actual denial, cheeks slightly flushed. Tom raises a brow just as Simon calls out _vorona! come break time_.

    “Are you sure? Maybe you guys got married but-- _Shizuo what are you doing_?” The blond is looking at his fingers, and even digging through his pockets as soon as Tom had spoken that sentence, “are you seriously looking for a ring?”

   “ _Fuckinghellthatfuckingfuckfuck_.”

“Shizuo.”

      The female Vorona seats herself beside Shizuo, before her is sushi that looks a mix between cheese and rice. Shizuo doesn’t regard her before she says,

   “Perhaps this Izaya has set a marriage through a contract?”

“...”

    Tom chuckles, “yeah, and the ring is _somewhere_  else, right?” He laughs but Shizuo mumbles

  “ _holy shit that could happen why didn’t i realize it”_


End file.
